The Perks of Being No Good
by Azrayah
Summary: After an accident at Shimon High, Tsuna moves to Namimori to start over. There he meets Yamamoto and Kyoko and joins their group of friends. One day he receives a call from Mami which forces Tsuna to find the truth surrounding the accident. Meanwhile, Elena asks Giotto to check on Daemon, who is in Japan. Pairings inside. Format slightly based off of "Perks of being a Wallflower."
1. The 1st Letter

**The Perks of Being No Good**

**Summary: Loosely based off of "Perks of Being a Wallflower." Tsuna moves to Namimori after an accident in his old school, Shimon High. At Namimori High he meets both Yamamoto and Kyoko, two idols that take Tsuna under their wing. Tsuna shares his new high school life to a "friend" through letters. This is his story.**

**Yep. New story, although, I probably won't focus on this one as much as My Tuna Journal. I recently read **_**Perks of Being a Wallflower**_** and I really loved it, and I got the idea that it would be really cool if Tsuna were to do something like that. You don't have to have already read that book in order to get this story because this does not really follow that plot line. It's a completely different story with the same premise.**

**Starting Pairings: 8059, 8695, **

**Middle Pairings: onesided2795**

**Ending Pairings: 8027, 5986, 33Hana**

**(You'll understand what happens with the pairings throughout the story. They're in high school, so their love is going to change after all)**

**Warnings: The chapters will be short because they're just letters. Some might even only be two paragraphs, depending on what is going on in Tsuna's life. There also won't be any A/Ns unless I have something important to say. If you have a question about something, drop a review or PM me. I'll answer everyone to the best of my abilities, even guests.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Perks of Being a Wallflower. I do, however, own the plot not related to PBW.**

September 12st

Dear Friend,

I'm writing to you because he said you listen to people and won't make fun of them or bully them even though you could have. I would ask that you try and not figure out who I am, but I am pretty infamous here and I'm sure you've heard of me. I would also try to change the names of people I mention but honestly, I would probably be my no good self and accidently write their real name when I meant to put their fake name and I don't want to confuse you, so I'm going to use real names. I'm glad to know that people who don't put down others still exist. I hope you like your life and I hope you don't find me writing to you a burden.

I'm moving to a new town. It's called Namimori. It's a bit bigger than my old town, Shimon, where everyone knew everyone and news spread fast among the people. I'm not entirely sure why I told you where I'm going to live, but since he said you were a nice person I figured you aren't going to come and try to find me and kill me or something like that, so it'll be fine. I'm moving because of an accident at my old school that involved me and my friend, Enma. The two of us have been friends since we first met. We're—well, we were—known as the "no good duo" because we're both clumsy and fail at a lot of things. I don't want to go into information about the accident, but just know that I'm moving because of it.

I'm a sophomore and I'm kind of scared of going to my new school. I know I'm going to stick out since I'm the "new kid" and I really don't like sticking out like that. It usually gets me into trouble and I don't like trouble. I've grown used to trouble, but I still don't like it. It doesn't help that I've heard of this senior that goes around and "bites people to death." Shouldn't he get into trouble for that? Maybe he's the son of a rich man and they bribe the school. I don't like bratty rich kids; they're usually the ones who make fun of me the most. And they can get away with it.

My brother is planning to come back to Japan for both Thanksgiving and Christmas, and he said he might be able to drag my father along as well. Ieyasu—he goes by Giotto in Italy and he's started to ask to be called that here too, but Mom always called him Ie-kun—works for a really famous company in Italy. I'm sure you've heard of Vongola, right? Well, he works in their children's department. I'm pretty sure he's a really high up guy, though I forgot his exact title. Dad works in Italy too. He works for Vongola as well, but he's the CEO of a semi-separate branch that kind of functions on their own. I'm not entirely sure how that works, but whenever they're home, they're always talking about how they want me to come as well when I get out of college. I always tell them no because I don't want Mom to be alone in Japan, and I don't want to work as a business man. I'm not sure what I want to be, but it's definitely not a business man.

School for me will start tomorrow, so Mom is preparing a huge feast tonight as a "good luck charm" for tomorrow. Mom always cooks when she's happy or trying to cheer someone up. She always seems like an airhead, but she's actually quite observant and she tries to be as strong as possible when there is a crisis. I'm pretty sure she acts like an airhead to keep a happy vibe going in any situation. I love my mom.

Love always,

Tsuna


	2. The 2nd Letter

September 13th

Dear Friend,

Today was my first day at my new school, Namimori High, and I have to say, it was pretty crazy. Do you remember the senior I told you about? I saw him today. His name is Hibari and he truly scares me. He carries tonfas in his uniform! He beats people who break the rules or do anything to make him mad! He also calls everyone, even the teachers, herbivores. I'm going to try my best to avoid him, but I have this feeling that I'll be late more than once. He's definitely going to bite me to death.

I don't like my homeroom teacher, Nezu-sensei. He also doubles as my math teacher, which sucks because I get the feeling he doesn't like me either. He's definitely going to bully me in the future. Today he called on me thrice and I got the wrong answer each time. This caused him to call me "Dame-Tsuna." It looks like my nick-name is back. I was hoping that I could have gone a week without being called that, but it seems like wherever I go I will be called that. I guess I really am no good. For the rest of the day, everyone avoided me or made fun of me. It seems that news spreads really fast here too. I really hope that I can make friends here, even though I am now, once again, officially "Dame-Tsuna." Maybe there will be someone like you who won't make fun of someone even though they had the chance.

Throughout the rest of the day I made mistakes in every class. It was really embarrassing. It doesn't help that every teacher is now referring to me as "Dame-Tsuna." News spreads faster here than at my old school, Shimon High. I think I might actually want to go back. At least after the accident they started to become slightly nicer. I really wish the accident hadn't happened, though, even if everyone had become nicer. I'm going to stop talking about the accident because I'll start to cry if I continue mentioning it. The school ended up calling my mom about my "lack of knowledge" and recommended that I get a tutor to help me. After a discussion Mom agreed and she asked Dad if he knew of any good tutors. He said he had a friend in Italy that was a home tutor and that he's the one who tutored Giotto when he was applying to college. He'll be here in the next few days. Mom's been preparing a room.

Giotto called today, which made me really happy. He asked about my first day and I told him about it. When I told him about Hibari, he told me that he works with someone named Alaude, who is related to Hibari. I think that's kind of cool. Maybe there are more coincidences between our lives, though I highly doubt it. We live in two different worlds, after all. Giotto is the older brother who is everything I'm not. He's smart, handsome, athletic, and has a lot of friends. Sometimes he tells me all of these really funny and interesting stories about his friends who are also his co-workers. I don't like to mention it, but his stories make me jealous. I would like to find friends like his. I would just like friends in general. Even one would be nice.

Love always,

Tsuna


	3. The 3rd Letter

September 15th

Dear Friend,

I'm sorry I didn't write yesterday. I was really busy doing a project for my science teacher. She wanted me to do an extra credit assignment after school to help even out my grade since it was currently a failing grade, which I was grateful for because none of my other teachers would allow me to do that. I was also able to meet another classmate of mine! His name is Yamamoto and I heard he's the captain of the baseball team as well as an idol around the school. He was also staying after to do the science project. It turns out that Yamamoto is smart, but because he's so busy with baseball he never gets the chance to actually study. He's really nice to me. He even invited me out to eat dinner at his father's restaurant, TakeSushi, since we ended up staying at school really late. He told me he was meeting some friends there and that it would be no trouble at all if I came as well. I was really happy.

When we got there he showed me to the back on the restaurant where a large booth was situated. There was a girl sitting there. She was another one of my classmates and she was really pretty. I don't remember her name. When we sat down, me in front of the two of them, she introduced herself as Kyoko.

"Where is everyone else?" Yamamoto asked her as a waiter came by to take our orders.

"Haru had a competition in another town and won't be back for a few days." She responded. "Did Gokudera tell you anything?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "Nope. Maybe Hayato's sister visited. I heard her boyfriend from Italy was coming here and she wanted to come before him and set up a place for them."

Kyoko giggled. It sounded like bells. "Gokudera's sister is really passionate, ne?"

"Yep!" Yamamoto smiled before looking at me. "How do you like Namimori High so far, Tsuna—is it okay if I call you that?"

I told him that it was okay. It was kind of nice to have someone call me Tsuna. Both Mom and Giotto call me Tsu-kun and Dad calls me Tuna Fish, so it was nice to get a normal nick name for once. I mean, I refer to myself as Tsuna, so I'm glad that other people are starting to as well. Kyoko asked if she could call me Tsuna-kun and I tried not to flinch. I said she could, but I think she caught on that I didn't want her to call me that so she asked if she could call me Tsu-kun, which I agreed with. I tried not to think about how intimate that sounds. They asked me a bunch of questions about myself, though they weren't anything personal—what's your favorite color, what's your favorite food, things like that. We then started to talk about our classes and the school. Throughout the whole conversation I noticed that the two of them seemed pretty close. I wonder if they're going out. They look good together. I didn't think about the pang in my heart when I thought of that.

After about an hour, I told them that I needed to leave and go home. Kyoko said she had to leave as well and, with the little courage I had, I asked if I could walk her home. She said I could and the two of us left. She led me to her house since I didn't know the way. We made small talk as we walked and I was really happy. When we got to her house, her brother was just leaving. He caught sight of me and asked who I was (really loudly, and with a lot of "extremes" in his question). After I told him my name he introduced himself—his name is Ryohei—and asked if I wanted to join the boxing club. Every sentence had an extreme in it and he was always really enthusiastic about everything. I turned him down. Kyoko then asked if he was going out and he said yes. She asked if he was going "there" and he replied yes again, which caused her to frown. I stayed quiet since I had no idea what they were talking about and it wasn't my place to speak, so I bid Kyoko and Ryohei good-bye and went to my house.

When I got home yesterday, Mom told me that the tutor will be here today after I get home from school. And he was. His name is Reborn and let me tell you, he is scary! I think I'm more scared of him than Hibari, and that is saying something! He dresses like he's in the mafia and he keeps telling me he's the world greatest hitman. And HE HAS A GUN! IT HAS REAL BULLETS! HE SHOOTS AT ME! PLEASE HELP ME! Luckily he hasn't actually shot me yet, but I think he will! Oh my god, I'm going to die. Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO SHOOT ME WHY DID DAD RECOMMEND HIM?! HOW DID GIOTTO SURVIVE?! I think I might be over-reacting.

He has a gun.

He's looking for me.

Oh god.

I really hope he doesn't find these letters before I can send them.

If you don't get a letter for more than a week, then please assume I am dead and send a search party.

Thank you.

He has a freaking real, loaded gun!

Love always,

Tsuna


	4. The 4th Letter

September 16th

Dear Friend,

It is truly official. Yamamoto and Kyoko are really my friends! Holy crap I am really happy. Both yesterday and today, when I came into class, they greeted me with smiles and stayed around my desk to talk to me all the way up until Nezu-sensei came into class. Hana, Kyoko's best friend, came over today as well and she didn't call me Dame-Tsuna. She just referred to me as Sawada. We didn't talk to each other much, but Kyoko and Yamamoto talked enough for the both of us and more. They just talked about random things. They also told me a few things about Haru and Gokudera, the two people they had mentioned at TakeSushi. They wanted me to meet them. I hope they're nice as well.

Nezu-sensei picked on me again. He called me out and sent me to the disciplinary office, which I heard was really bad because Hibari spends most of his time there. I didn't think that was true but when I got there I found out that it was. After interrogating me he beat me with his tonfas. It wasn't as bad as I've seen him do to others but it still hurt really badly. I know I have bruises. It really didn't help that a small group of bullies cornered me after school and beat me as well. I'm used to it because people at Shimon would do that too.

When I got home from school, Reborn was waiting for me. He immediately demanded all of my previous tests so he could asses my skills. After looking at them and my grades, he decided that he would handle my academics and my physical ability as well as "nurturing my talents." Every day after school I now have to go on a jog around my neighborhood, which is scary. There is this Chihuahua at the end of my street and I think it's trying to kill me every time I walk past it. Heck, I take a slightly longer route to school every morning just to avoid the darn thing. Reborn also told me that his girl friend will come over on weekends to help me with cooking and the arts. I don't see why he would want me to learn that but I'm not going to complain because HE STILL HAS HIS LOADED GUN! How has my mom _not_ noticed all of the bullet holes around the house?! She really shouldn't be that oblivious.

I found it funny that neither one of them noticed the bruises, though I think Reborn may know. He kept giving me these looks during dinner and as he began his lessons. His lessons hurt. If I get a wrong answer, he hits me. They weren't like anything Hibari or the bullies did to me—they weren't meant to hurt me, I think—but because I was already hurt he just added to the pain. I'm sure once I heal they won't hurt. At least his explanations make sense and I sort of understand what he is saying. Currently I am two grade levels behind in every subject and he said that he can have me up to grade level within two weeks. I hope he's right. I don't like being no good.

Yamamoto invited me to eat with him and Kyoko at TakeSushi again on Saturday and that this time Haru and Gokudera will be there. After asking Reborn and Mom I told him I could go. He also gave me his cell-phone number and I gave him mine. I'm really glad he's nice to me. I really hope we become best friends.

Love always,

Tsuna


	5. The 5th Letter

September 17th

Dear Friend,

Today I met Gokudera and truthfully, he scares me. It isn't as bad as Hibari and Reborn, but I'm scared to be in his presence. He always glares at me when I'm with him and Yamamoto. Today Yamamoto invited me to eat with him and Gokudera on the roof. I said yes and that's when Gokudera began to glare at me. He also makes a few comments about how no good I am. I don't know if I wasn't supposed to say yes to Yamamoto or something but I really don't like that he's overly mean to me. Yamamoto tried a couple of times to make him stop, and Gokudera would listen a few times, but in the end he was really mean. Later Yamamoto called me and apologized about Gokudera's behavior and said that he's like that to new people he meets. He also said that once Gokudera get's used to me he'll stop with bullying me. I really hope so. I don't want to be on bad terms with Gokudera.

After school I literally ran into Kyoko. It was really embarrassing and I kept apologizing to her. She accepted them and apologized as well, saying that she wasn't paying attention because she was lost in thought. I asked her what was wrong and she told me she was worried about her brother. I asked why but she didn't tell me, saying it was something I shouldn't worry about. That made me really curious but I knew I shouldn't pry too much so I asked if I could walk her home. Sadly she turned me down, saying she had arrangements to meet Haru at a cake shop. I'm going to meet Haru tomorrow. I wonder what she looks like. She's probably really pretty, though I think no one is prettier than Kyoko. I'm pretty sure I have a crush on Kyoko. She's really nice and pretty and friendly and smart and her laugh is really cute. She stands up for me when others say mean things about me and she offered to help me when I need it.

Reborn asked me how much I knew about Vongola, which I thought was kind of weird. I told him that I knew it was a worldwide company that dealt with many things, from beauty products to children's toys and more. He asked if I knew anything about CEDEF and I told him that it was a branch of Vongola that my dad worked in that dealt with actors and music groups and anything like that. I was really curious as to why he wanted to know but he never told me. After those questions he began my lessons. Maybe when Giotto calls again I can ask him.

Love always,

Tsuna


	6. The 6th Letter

September 18th

Dear Friend,

Today was the day where Yamamoto invited me out to eat with him and his friends at TakeSushi. I was so excited I couldn't sleep, but once I did, I ended up waking really late and I had to rush to make it to TakeSushi on time. It really didn't help that Reborn was the one who woke me up and in order to do it he hit me with a large mallet. It irritated my injuries. They're healing, but they still need time. Time I don't think I can give them.

On my way to TakeSushi I ran into Gokudera, who was also on his way to TakeSushi. When I was about to greet him in hopes of getting on his good side, I saw someone about to attack him. I can't remember exactly what they looked like, but I know they were short. I pushed him out of the way and got hit instead. I was able to shield myself, but now my arms are really bruised. After the attacker saw he couldn't get to Gokudera he ran away. Gokudera was able to piece together what had happened and it seemed like a flip had been switched. He was really nice to me and he started to call me "Juudaime." He explained that because I had warded off his tenth attacker—why he was getting attacked in the first place, I have no idea—he was going to call me Juudaime and become my subordinate. I told him I only wanted a friend. I don't think he listened to that part.

When we walked into TakeSushi, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and another girl—who I assumed was Haru—were already there in the large booth in the back. Kyoko and Haru were on one side and Yamamoto was on the other. Gokudera slipped in next to Yamamoto and I sat next to him, unsure where I should sit. They welcomed me with smiles.

"This is Tsuna-san?" Haru asked Kyoko, who nodded. The brunet then turned to look at me. "It's nice to meet you, Tsuna-san! I'm Haru, desu~" She said childishly as she held out a hand. I took it and shook it with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Haru-san." I greeted. Next to me Gokudera mumbled something about a "stupid woman." It seemed to have upset Haru—apparently, it was about her.

She slammed her hands on the table and glared at him. "Haru is not stupid! You are, you octopus head!" She huffed in anger as her voice rose slightly. "At least I'm being nice to Tsuna-san! I've heard you're being mean to him! That's not nice!"

Immediately his face paled. Swiftly he turned to me and, as best as possible in our semi-small booth, bowed to me as he profusely apologized. "I'm so sorry, Juudaime! I was so rude to you!"

I was really shocked about this and had no idea what to do. I glanced at Yamamoto for help, only to see him smiling at us. I also glanced at the girls and saw that Kyoko was calming Haru down. Not sure what to do, I said, "I…forgive you?" I didn't mean to make it sound like a question but I was just so unsure what to do. No one's ever really apologized to me before.

Apparently my answer was the right one because his eyes seemed to glow. "Oh thank you Juudaime!" He said happily.

"No problem?" I was really out of my element.

Yamamoto seemed to take it from here. He looked at me with a smile. "I told you he'd warm up to you, though I'm not sure how he began to call you 'Juudaime.'"

Gokudera then began to explain how I had "attacked his attacker and threw him to the ground before sending him away with a threat." That is definitely _not_ how it happened, but Yamamoto seemed to pick up on Gokudera's exaggeration and decided not to call him out on it. He laughed before looking at me. "Wow Tsuna that must have been cool!"

"Of course!" Gokudera smiled. "Juudaime is amazing!"

At this Yamamoto playfully pouted. "Aw, Hayato, you're making me jealous."

Gokudera stuttered as a blush rose to his face, though I had no idea why. The girls were watching and giggling. Kyoko, who saw that I was totally lost, explained, "They're going out." When she said that it made perfect sense. I looked at the two, who seemed to be looking at me anxiously, though one was able to hide it more than the other.

I smiled at them, totally happy for them. "Congratulations."

They smiled at me. Yamamoto then said, "I know you probably were going to do this anyway, but could you keep this a secret? We'd rather not have anyone snooping into our business." I noticed the girls whispered a few things to each other before looking at me.

"We'd also like for you to keep our relationship a secret too." Kyoko said with a smile. "Haru and I are together as well."

That had shocked me greatly. When I had learned that Yamamoto and Gokudera were together, not only was I glad for their happiness, them being together meant that Kyoko was free. Now that I knew that she and Haru were together I felt my heart began to sink. The one girl I fall in love with is with someone else. I tried to keep the sadness off of my face and out of my voice as I said, "I will. And congratulations to you as well." I think I smiled. I don't remember. I'm pretty sure I did because after that we ordered and talked and no one had asked why I had looked sad or anything, so that must have meant they didn't know how I felt. Good. I didn't want to lose my first friends here.

After about two hours everyone left, Yamamoto and Gokudera going one direction and Kyoko and Haru going another. I walked alone to my house. On the way home I passed by the park and saw this really strange kid sitting on a bench all alone. He had really curly black hair and he was wearing a cow print shirt and black shorts. There was a guitar case next to him with a matching cow print on it. He seemed to be crying, so I walked over to him and after I asked him what his name was (Lambo), I asked what was wrong. I found out that he was kicked out of his home and had nowhere to go. I couldn't leave him alone so I told him that I could ask my mom if he could stay at my house. After calling her (she said yes) I showed him the way to my—our—house.

My mom was thrilled when I brought him home. She began to fuss over him and talked about preparing a room and getting him into school and being glad to have another child in the house. Reborn, on the other hand, was not so thrilled. Apparently Lambo was from Italy—why he is now in Japan, I didn't ask—and Reborn knew Lambo and did not like him. Lambo doesn't him either and they've been avoiding each other. They'll still come together during meals out of respect to Mom.

Reborn's girlfriend, who was supposed to come over today, is instead coming over tomorrow to begin my tutoring on cooking and the arts. He said she might bring her little brother if he doesn't have a date, but I shouldn't hope for his arrival. I wonder what Reborn's girlfriend is like. I hope she isn't scary like Reborn. I also wonder how old her little brother is. Maybe he's my age, or maybe he's Lambo's age. Either way, it would be cool to meet both of them. I'm starting to think my life is turning around. I shouldn't hope for it, though.

Love always,

Tsuna

**A/N: Note: To anyone who hasn't read Perks of Being a Wallflower, the friend that Tsuna is writing to is anonymous. You may interpret the friend as being you, the reader, or you may interpret the friend being a person we will never know. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask in a review or feel free to PM me. I'll answer every question.**


	7. The 7th Letter

September 19th

Dear Friend,

Bianchi, Reborn's girlfriend, is scary. When she was teaching me, everything she cooked ended up poisonous! I don't even know how she was able to turn everything she touched _purple_. That is not normal, and frankly, I'm scared for my life. When I make something the same way she does, mine turn out fine. We'll do the same thing yet hers always become purple and poisonous. She then makes me try hers. I have no idea how Reborn can stomach what she makes. Apparently, because he's "the world's greatest hitman," he has a stomach of steel. I seriously doubt that. Her brother wasn't able to come over. He didn't have a date, but he suddenly got sick. I think I might know why. I get sick eating her food too.

Anyway, Giotto called today, asking if I was still alive. He told me how thorough Reborn was when he taught someone. He made sure they were fit to be a "mafia boss," as he likes to say. I didn't tell Giotto this because he trusts Reborn, but personally, I think Reborn might be slightly insane. He always goes on and on about hitmen and mafia bosses and how "mafia bosses are…" and then reprimands me when I do something wrong. I'm not sure if I can trust Reborn. He's teaching me and his explanations make sense and I'm getting better, but he STILL HAS HIS LOADED GUN. He also has a pet chameleon that's named Leon. I like Leon. He's kind of cute. When, you know, he isn't sitting on Reborn's head.

Giotto also told me about some of the things Reborn did to him and his friend Dino when Reborn was their tutor. They were tutored at different times but they met because of Reborn. Dino is older than Giotto by a year or two but Giotto is much more mature—according to himself, of course. I haven't met Dino and it's been a few months since I've seen Giotto so it may be true. I seriously doubt it, though. Giotto tends to get childish if things don't go his way or if there is cake involved. He has an obsession with cake, especially Strawberry Cream cake. It's his favorite and the last time I ate his last piece he wouldn't talk to me for a whole month. It was ridiculous.

Lambo has started to call me "Tsuna-nii." I'm not sure how I feel about this. I've never had little brother nor thought about what it would be like to have one, so I'm not sure if I should do something different or anything. Obviously I have an older brother and I'm so used to being the little brother so I'm not sure how to go about this. I don't think I've totally accepted Lambo as my little brother. Maybe after time I will. Mom loves him, though. She's been spoiling him and I think he now has an addiction to grape flavored candy.

Just what I need, another brother with a weird obsession.

I told Giotto about Lambo. Apparently he works with his older brother, Lampo. Lampo was really happy when he found out that his little brother was staying at our house instead of their house. It seems that both of them were kicked out, but Lampo has "earned his place in the family" by working for Vongola. Lambo, though, is too young to earn his place so their family shunned him. When I heard that I felt sick. Who would kick their child out of their house? And what is with this "earning your place in the family?" I seriously want to have a talk with Lambo's parents. Lampo asked that I take care of Lambo until he can come to Japan. Giotto invited him to come down during Thanksgiving. Lampo accepted in a heartbeat.

Love always,

Tsuna

A/N: Okay, yes, I realize the Japanese probably don't celebrate Thanksgiving since it is an American holiday, but they do celebrate Labor Thanksgiving (_Kinro Kansha no Hi_) and so I've just shortened it to Thanksgiving. _Kinro Kansha no Hi_ is November 23rd and it is a day when they honor labor and those who labor. This is according to my research. If this is wrong, please correct me. I'm going to write the Thanksgivings scene as if it is celebrated like the American version of Thanksgiving only because I am American and I do not want to write a scene that could offend anyone who reads it because I write something incorrectly. I just wanted to straighten that out now, and I will remind you during the Thanksgiving letter.

Also, if anyone has any scenes they want in this story, feel free to suggest anything because I only have a basic plot and I would like some ideas for the humorous parts of the story. Anything is welcomed as long as it is not rated M. I won't use every idea and I might tweak them, but I will probably use a few. Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this story. 


	8. The 8th Letter

September 20th

Dear Friend,

On my way to school today I met another strange child. This time it was a little Chinese girl. She was wearing a red traditional martial artists robe and her hair was pulled back into twin braids. She almost attacked me on the way to school, but Gokudera showed up and almost killed her with DYNAMITE! Who cares dynamite in their clothes?! I'm really scared and I fear for Yamamoto's safety. Why am I always surrounded by the weird psychos?! Just what did I do wrong in my past life?! Anyway, I was able to stop Gokudera and the girl was fine. She introduced herself as I-pin and she seemed to be around Lambo's age. She apologized as well, saying she had been sent to kill a man who looked like me. She then showed me a picture of said man and I cringed. He definitely did not look like me. It was some forty year old man who was fat and bald. I really wonder if this was a prank.

Anyway, she also said she had nowhere to stay. Knowing that Lambo was probably lonely at home I told her she could come to my house. Gokudera immediately rejected the idea, saying a dangerous person shouldn't be at my house because she was in the mafia. Great, Gokudera is in on it with Reborn. He's "in the mafia" too. Joy. Are all people from Italy "in the mafia?" I hope Dad and Giotto don't become crazy as well. I'd have to kick them out of the house if they were. I don't need any more weirdos. I-pin is staying at my house now.

I was late to school because I had to take I-pin to my house before going back to school. This made me get bitten to death. I was sore for most of the day, which was not fun. I don't think I like this constant "let's beat Tsuna" game that people seem to be playing. At least Mom was happy when I brought I-pin to our house. She prepared a separate room for her since she felt Lambo and I-pin shouldn't share a room. I didn't even know our house had this many rooms. We each have our own separate rooms, save Mom and Dad because they share, so that means we have at least five bedrooms. I had no idea.

During lunch while Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko, Hana, and I were on the roof eating lunch, a senior—Mochida-senpai, I think—came looking for Kyoko. He told her that Ryohei was getting into a fight on school grounds with some kid from another school. Hibari hasn't been called to the scene yet, so the senior was hoping that Kyoko could stop her brother before he needed to be called. The five of us rushed to the fight and saw Ryohei beating up a whole group, not just one kid. Kyoko immediately told him to stop and he did, after giving one last punch to the teen he was faced. She then immediately escorted him to the infirmary while some of Hibari's "friends" cleaned up the mess and took the other teens to the hospital. I use the term friend lightly because I don't think Hibari actually has friends…

After that Hayato pulled her over to the side to talk to her, which confused me. I think it also confused Hana and Yamamoto because they asked if everything was okay. The two just dismissed the subject and we moved on to another topic, though now I forget what it was. I couldn't help but think that something serious was going on, but even though I wanted to help I couldn't. I'm still an outsider, even though I am now their friend.

It really doesn't help that this is the same sick feeling I got before the accident.

Love always,

Tsuna


	9. The 9th Letter

September 22st

Dear friend,

I encountered another weird child, this time on my way home from school. His name is Fuuta and he was on the run from the mafia (according to Reborn, of course, so I doubt that's true. Gokudera backed him up, but they're both "in the mafia" so his opinion didn't really help matters.) They then said he is "Ranking Prince Fuuta de la Stella." and that mafia families are after his abilities. (Once again, I do not truly believe them. I mean, come on, there is no way all of these people in the mafia suddenly just popped up in Namimori. And having special powers? Really? I think there is something wrong with all Italians.)

Fuuta ended up at my house just like Lambo and I-pin. He's older than them by a few years—he's twelve and they're nine—and they've started to call him "Fuuta-nii." I think it's kind of cute. Fuuta has caught onto Lambo's habit and now both he and I-pin are calling me Tsuna-nii. I think I'm starting to get used to all of the children running around my house. My mom is happy that there are more children in the house and she's glad that she is able to help them by providing for them. I think she missed babying someone and now she had three people she can baby. I'm glad she's happy. Before the move and a little bit after she seemed to be in a state of slight depression. I wanted to help but I couldn't. I was in my own state of depression, so there was nothing I could really do. I'm glad the kids have popped up. It's certainly livened things up a bit. I guess Reborn and my friends are to thank for that as well. Honestly, I am truly grateful.

I've noticed that I am starting to understand what my teachers are saying. Not much, and it still takes a lot of explaining, but I can sort of understand. You have no idea how that feels. I used to feel so stupid and I hated the fact that nothing was making sense to me. There just always seemed to be something blocking my learning, but with Reborn's appearance I've begun to understand. It feels amazing.

Yesterday was another day the gang met up at TakeSushi and they invited me once more. We sat in the same booth as before, the large one in the back, and we ordered the same thing. Our server was a part-timer named Rand. He and his older sister, Renji work here and they go to our school (so I've heard.) I've never actually seen them before, so they must be in a different year than me. They're both really soft-spoken, Rand more so than his sister, and they have matching eyes. I think they're nice people, though I've never gotten the chance to get to know them. Maybe I should one day.

Anyway, I sat next to Yamamoto this time since he was in the middle and Gokudera was next to the wall. I sat on the edge with Haru in front of me and Kyoko next to her. Haru, since she doesn't go to the same school as the rest of us, kept asking me questions to learn more about me. I'm sure she could have asked Kyoko these same questions but I think she wanted to hear the answers from me, which I thought was nice and considerate of her. I was also able to learn more about her and the rest of the gang.

It turns out that Gokudera and Haru met by chance one day when they were in middle school. She had a large suit of armor on because of a school festival and she was walking on a bridge. A little kid bumped into her by accident and ended up knocking her over the edge. He was near the bank and saw her fall in. He saved her from drowning. Ever since then she had been trying to get closer to him, and after a little encouragement from Yamamoto (they weren't dating at the time—they were just classmates.) they became friends. Kyoko and Haru had met a little bit before that at a cake shop. They became friends over their love of cakes and then it evolved into love.

I also found out about Yamamoto's suicide attempt and my blood ran cold at that moment. I couldn't believe someone as cheerful and happy as Yamamoto would have wanted to commit suicide. It turns out that it was because he broke his arm and everyone ignored him. Seriously? I mean, yeah that's horrible to break your arm and if they left you then they weren't your real friends, but to want to kill yourself over that?! Honestly I think that's one of the stupidest reasons ever. What about the family you leave behind? You could have thrown your life away over something as simple as a broken arm. I was really angry. I kept quiet, though. I was almost about to lash out and tell them about the accident but I knew I couldn't. I didn't want to make Yamamoto any more guilty than he already feels. So I stayed quiet and clenched my hands under the table.

I think he noticed.

Love always,

Tsuna

**A/N: For those who have never played the games (like me) Rand and Renji are actual Reborn characters. I don't know much about them but I'm trying to stay away from OCs so I included them. I might flesh out their characters and come up with a back-story for them later in the story.**


	10. The 10th Letter

September 24nd

Dear Friend,

I think everything has settled down, which is nice. Fuuta has settled in, as well as I-pin, and the three children are very great friends with each other even though they are different ages. They're also enrolled in Nami-Elementary, Lambo and I-pin in the 3rd grade and Fuuta in the 6th grade. They've been having fun and they're adjusting to their classes very well. I'm glad. I think I've gotten used to being a big brother. I wonder if this was how Giotto felt when he still lived here.

I miss Giotto. I mean, it's nice he and Dad have a job in Italy to support us, but I wish he were still here. He came home after the accident and stayed for a bit, but in the end he had to leave. I think he was here for two weeks. He arrived right after the accident and helped us move as well as helped us settle into Namimori. He then left, which was really sad. I think he when he left Mom became slightly depressed because Dad hadn't been able to come. He was the person Mom wanted to see the most, I think, but he really hurt her when he didn't come. He did call, several times, but it's just not the same.

I've started to hang out with Yamamoto and Gokudera more, without Kyoko, Haru, and Hana tagging along. I can't help but think that I'm becoming a third wheel to them. They assure me I'm not whenever I bring it up but I can't help but feel that I am. I can tell that I'm getting the way and that they want alone time. I think next time they ask I'll turn them down. I don't want to be a burden to them.

School is starting to make even more sense, which is nice. I guess I should thank Reborn somehow, even if I think he is crazy about the mafia. He's helped me improve everything, even my physical ability. I know he isn't done with teaching me but I still appreciate what he's done now. Bianchi has helped me as well, so I should probably thank her as well. Now that I bring her up I realized I still haven't met her little brother. Maybe I should bring him up some time. I would like to meet him.

Nezu-sensei has been fired from the school. Apparently he lied about his college grades and the recommendations he sent to the school were forged. He was doing illegal drugs as well, though I have no idea how he got his hands on them. In the mean time we have a substitute teacher named Dino. He is from Italy. Reborn said he is in the mafia and Gokudera called him "Bucking Bronco." I really hope Dino isn't like them. He seems like a nice, normal guy who is clumsy like me. He sucks at math, though, so I have no idea how he became our math teacher. I have noticed that when Romario, his assistant, is there, then he is fine and knows what he is talking about. Maybe he has a confidence issue?

Dino was invited by Reborn to come over to our house. Dino happened to also be one of Reborn's former students and he's friends with Giotto. Mom prepared a feast for him and some of the dishes are Italian. I've noticed that ever since Giotto and Dad went to Italy she began to learn more Italian foods. Maybe she wants to learn the culture? I've also noticed that she has been making them more. Maybe because Reborn, Lambo and Fuuta are Italian she wants to make them feel more at home? She can pick up on things like that, so I would expect her to do something like this. I think she also throws in a Chinese dish every now and then as well for I-pin. I love my mom. She's so kind and considerate. I wish I could do more for her.

Do you have and suggestions?

Love always,

Tsuna


	11. The 11th Letter

September 30th

Dear Friend,

Sorry I haven't sent a letter in the past six days. I haven't been very focused because I've been thinking about Gokudera and Yamamoto. They had a fight a few days ago and they still haven't made up, which worries me. I don't know what the fight was about, but I really want to help them. I know I can't do anything though because I'm still an outsider to their group and their friendship and I don't want to interfere because I might make it worse, knowing how no good I am.

My birthday is in two weeks and I'm not sure how to feel about it. I've always celebrated my birthday with my mom, Giotto, Enma, and his sister Mami, but we won't be able to this year. Now that I have more friends I'm not sure if I should tell them about it. Things are kind of tense between everyone and I've been keeping my distance since I don't know how to help them. I honestly would like them to celebrate it with me but…like I said, things are currently tense. Maybe it will all work out before my birthday and we can celebrate both Gokudera and Yamamoto making up and my birthday.

Even though I said I was keeping my distance, I should probably say I've been keeping my distance from most of them. Yamamoto has been hanging around me a lot more these days. I don't mind it. In fact, I kind of like it. Being with him is fun, even though sometimes there may be an awkward silence for a minute or two. He's usually quick to remedy that, though, and I feel very comfortable with him. I'm not sure how to explain what I feel around him. This may sound weird, but what I feel around his is similar to how I felt around Kyoko, though it's…stronger? I'm sure that isn't right, though. Either way, being around his is nice. I hope Gokudera doesn't get mad at me for hogging all of his time.

I've been doing better in my classes, which is awesome. My science teacher even complimented me for doing better. I really like my science teacher, she's nice and she was the only teacher in the beginning of the year to not call me Dame-Tsuna. I also like Dino, as long as Romario is there. Then, he can actually do stuff. When Romario isn't there he gets lost and has no idea what he's actually saying. He also trips a lot, which is kind of funny to watch. I shouldn't laugh because I trip almost as much as he does, but I still do. He seems to take the laughs in stride and it makes me not feel as bad about it.

Nothing else has really been going on. Sorry my letter seems so short today.

Love always,

Tsuna


	12. The 12th Letter

October 4nd

Dear Friend,

Oh my god. Today I just witnessed an accident on my way home from school with Yamamoto and Gokudera. They made up yesterday and everything is good now, but we were all horrified by the accident we saw. It was a hit and run. The driver hit a purple haired girl who was around the same age as us. She ran into the street after a cat and was hit. Luckily Gokudera was able to get the license plate number while I called an ambulance, so the cops should be able to track down the driver. Yamamoto went to the girl and tried to comfort her while giving first aid. I was kind of surprised he knew as much as he did, but Gokudera helped him as well. All I could do was watch as I filled in the dispatcher what had happened.

We stayed with the girl until the ambulance showed up and commended us for not freaking out in the situation. Cops showed up and asked us what had happened. We told them what we saw and they thanked us, saying that they would contact us with word if she was okay and if they caught the driver. I gave them my phone number. I was worried for the poor girl. I honestly hope she gets better, and I hope the driver goes to jail for his reckless driving.

The three of us decided to just go home after that. We had planned on going to my house for a study session since they're never been in my house before but after that accident we didn't feel like it any more. They walked me to my house since it was on the way before they departed to their own destinations. When I got home I was greeted by the kids. I smiled at them, trying to not them see how panicky I was feeling inside. When Reborn showed up I think he instantly noticed how I felt because he demanded that the kids leave me alone for a little bit. I was kind of grateful, until he pulled me into my room and demanded that I tell him what was wrong. So then I told him.

"A hit and run?" Reborn asked. "And you three witnessed the whole thing?"

I nodded. "It was horrible to watch. It was like something you'd see in a movie or something." I wrapped my arms around myself. "There was so much blood, and her stomach looked crushed. I don't know how but some of the car broke off and I think something hit her eye."

Reborn seemed to be in deep thought after that. After a few moments he said, "I don't think that was a normal hit and run. It may have been an assassination attempt."

"What?" I asked incredulously. Seriously? At a time like this he was going to pull out that mafia crap?! A girl could be dead because of this accident and he's going to say it's an assassination attempt?! There is no way someone our age was in the mafia, that's just stupid. Plus, in Japan? I might have believed yakuza if I didn't get a look at her right before she was hit. She looked too sweet and innocent to be in either the mafia or the yakuza.

Reborn explained what he meant. "From what you described that girl may have connections to the mafia, and because of those connections she was labeled a target." He stated calmly. I wanted to slap him in the face. I would have done it, too, except I remembered that he still has his loaded gun.

"So you think the girl was connected to the mafia because of someone she knew?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. "What, you think she may have a brother or two in the mafia or something?"

He nodded seriously. "It's a possibility. The way you described her made me think of someone. I'll go investigate it."

"You're going to investigate it?!" I snapped. "You're not mafia! Stop acting like everything that happens here is due to the mafia! This is Japan! Why the hell would the mafia be here?! I would understand if you kept saying the yakuza, but seriously?! The mafia?! You, Gokudera, Lambo, Fuuta, and Dino are all insane, and I would appreciate it if you would leave me out of your insanity!" I yelled as I pointed to the door, not caring anymore if he had a real gun. If he wanted me dead he would have shot me long ago.

He glared at me. "You may not believe it, but your life is deeply intertwined with the mafia. I suggest you face facts before another person you love is taken away from you." He then turned and stormed out of my room.

I froze. Did he mean Enma? But how did he know about him and the accident? Did Mom tell him? Or did Dad? Or, was is possible Giotto told him? I just don't know.

I…I think I'll tell you about the accident. I keep mentioning it and I'm sure you're confused about it even though he said you were smart and could probably figure out what happened. Both Mom and Giotto said I should let out my feelings when it comes to things like this but I was never good with that. I know you won't judge me or try to find me and so I'll tell you about the accident.

It happened a week before I moved here, when I was still in Shimon and I went to Shimon High with Enma. I had noticed the bullying had gotten worse for the both of us, but mostly Enma. I tried to make the bullies stop it and I told them to get away from Enma but they didn't. Instead they kept picking on him and they ended up leaving me alone. I always tried to make them stop and I would always try to comfort Enma whenever it happened but I guess the stress was too much for him. He killed himself. I found him in his room when I came over one night. He was hanging from the fan in his room. There was a note on his bed. All it said was _I'm sorry. I can't take it anymore._

I'm sorry about the tear stains. I don't like remembering this. I'll finish the story.

After I found his body I began to scream, clenching the note to my chest. Mami came in and she froze before she too began to scream and cry. Enma's father, Makoto-san, rushed in to see what was going on and he dropped to the floor in despair. Mami ran to him and the two hugged as their cries and sobs mixed together. I sobbed as I fell to my knees. We stayed like that for several minutes. Makoto-san then gently moved Mami towards me and she latched onto me as I hugged her as well. Makoto-san then took Enma off of the fan and laid him gently on his bed before saying he would call my mom.

She was there in a matter of minutes. Mami was with Makoto-san. When Mom got here I ran to her and she instantly comforted me. She then told Makoto-san that she would take me home and that he was free to call her anytime. We then drove home. Once home Mom stayed with me while she called Giotto and told him what was going on. She then handed me the phone. Giotto talked to be and told me that he would come home in a day or two, depending on what flight he could get. I was grateful.

The next day Giotto came with his friend Cozarto, who was Enma's older brother. Cozarto went to his house while Giotto came to ours. He stayed for two weeks. During that time he, Mom, and Dad decided that it was best to move and restart. Shimon wasn't the best place for Mom and I now, so we had decided on Namimori, where some of Dad's acquaintances lived or visited because of family who lived there. We agreed and we moved after the funeral.

Ever since then I would visit Enma's grave every now and then. I haven't been telling you, but the visits were very personal and I didn't want to tell you. If you got offended, I'm sorry. I also apologize for the many tear stains. I didn't think I would cry this much. I do feel slightly lighter, like some of the weight in my heart has disappeared. Thank you for reading.

Love always,

Tsuna


	13. The 13th Letter

October 5th

Dear Friend,

I skipped school today. After talking to you about Enma I just didn't have the energy to go. If I had gone then my friends would have asked why I looked so depressed and I didn't want that. To not worry my mom I pretended to leave for school but I walked to the park instead. I hope Yamamoto and Gokudera can forgive me for not telling them. They usually pick me up for school since my house is on the road to school (so they say) and I'm sure they were worried when I wasn't there. I hope they just assumed I went to school or I was sick.

While I was at the park I tried not to think about the accident yesterday. That was where it happened, but it's my favorite spot to go so I went. The police still haven't contacted me. I hope they do soon. I would like to know about her and if they've caught the driver yet.

When I got home Mom didn't ask why I skipped school so I'm assuming the school didn't contact her about my absence. I checked my phone—I had it on silent while I was out—and I saw that Yamamoto texted me five times and called me twice while Gokudera texted me twice and Kyoko called once. I opened Yamamoto's texts first. Here's what all five said, from the oldest to the newest.

**1. Hey Tsuna, you okay? You weren't at school. Are you sick?**

**2. Tsuna, are you still worrying about the girl from yesterday? You're free to talk to me if you need to.**

**3. Tsuna, please answer. We're worried.**

**4. Tsuna, even if you're sick or something, please reply or something. I'm getting worried.**

**5. Tsuna, if you don't reply to this text within 30 minutes I'm coming to your house.**

After I saw the last one I immediately responded with this: _I'm fine Yamamoto. Sorry, I was sick in bed and I was taking a nap so I didn't hear my phone._

From there it escalated into a whole conversation.

**Tsuna! Gosh, are you okay? You had us worried when you didn't come to school nor answer our texts.**

_Sorry about that. I have a horrible cold and I was attempting to sleep it off. My phone was silent._

**It's fine! Do you want us to come over? We can keep you company.**

_I don't want to get you guys sick. Besides, my medicine should kick in soon._

**If you say so. Will you be able to come to school tomorrow?**

_I don't know, it might get worse. Ah, I got to go. TTYS_

**TTYS**

I felt pretty guilty lying to him, but what could I do? I also felt kind of bad that I ended our conversation really early but I didn't want to talk to him. Then my phone rang, which startled me. When I looked at the caller ID I was expecting Yamamoto's name or any of my other friends.

Instead it was Mami. I haven't spoken to her since Enma's funeral. Honestly, I was shocked by the call. At Enma's funeral she had vowed to never associate herself with me again because she believed it was my father's fault Enma committed suicide and she hated the whole Sawada family with a passion. Mami is Enma's little sister. She's twelve, two years younger than Enma. They were really close and she was devastated when Enma killed himself. I was devastated too. I was kind of close to Mami, but after the funeral we haven't talked.

She called because she believes Enma is still alive. I didn't know how to respond to that. I was the one who found him, so I…I just don't know what to think. I would love to think he's still alive. He was my best friend, the one I confided in. We were together for everything. Heck, we were even oath brothers—we did the weird ritual were you cut your palm and mix your blood with the other persons. That was when we were ten and Mami was eight. We overcame many trials together and we helped each other when the other was low. I would be overjoyed if I could see him again. I'd hug him, talk to him, and just be with him. I…I truly miss him. I still think about him every now and then. Sometimes I write a letter to him and put it at his grave back in Shimon whenever I go visit.

To think he'd be alive…I don't know. Mami wasn't able to continue because the call ended up being dropped. I tried to call her back, but I couldn't. It wouldn't connect. I'm worried. I really hope she's okay. I think I'm going to go to Shimon to visit her, just to make sure. Plus I have another letter I have to drop off to Enma's grave, so I can do that too. I sent out a mass text to Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko to tell them I wouldn't be at school for a few days because I was sick. I don't like lying to them but I have no choice. I don't want them to worry. I also wrote my mom a note saying I needed to visit Shimon to go to Enma's grave. She always lets me go when I tell her that. I feel bad about lying to her too, but I really need to make sure Mami is alright. I also want to find Enma if he truly is alive. I'm glad Reborn is out "investigating" the accident with the hit and run. He won't be here to stop me.

I'm leaving tonight. I'll write when I can.

Love always,

Tsuna

**A/N: From here on out there will be less letters and more story written in actual time. I hope you guys don't mind.**


	14. Back in Italy

**Back in Italy**

**October 6th **

"Elena, what can I do for you?" Giotto asked with a smile as he set down the current paper he was reading. He ran a hand through his golden locks as his amber eyes looked at Elena, who was standing in front of his desk, a slight frown on her lips. Noticing this, his smile slowly turned serious. "Is something wrong?"

Elena's clear blue eyes glanced at her hands in front of her before she met gazes with Giotto. "Did you notice anything…different…about Daemon before he left for Japan? I don't mean to sound like the paranoid fiancé but I think there was an ulterior motive for Daemon to go to Japan other than the mission you gave him."

At this Giotto smiled. "Elena, I doubt Daemon went to Japan to have a fling with a Japanese woman." He chuckled. "You have no idea how much he talks about you at our meetings."

"That's not it." Elena responded immediately, her frown deepening. "I trust him not to do that—I didn't mean anything like that. I meant he went to Japan for…dark reasons."

Giotto's smile faded away as he leaned forward, his chin resting on the top of his folded hands, his elbows resting on the table. "What do you mean? You think he's becoming corrupt?"

"I…" Elena looked at the ground as she clasped her hands together behind her. "I'm not sure what I think. Ever since he received that ring in the mail he's been different. It's hard to notice, but I've been with him for years. He's just been…different."

When she spoke of the ring Giotto's hyper intuition flared. "Ring? What ring? What does it look like?"

"I've only seen it once, but it looks like a horn." She looked at Giotto. "I just can't help but think that that ring is corrupting him. I know that may sound weird but…"

Giotto shook his head, his brows creased in thought. "No, it's not weird. I've heard about rings that can corrupt people. They're called hell rings, though I heard that they were lost ever since Primo's time." He sighed as he stood up from his chair. "There are six of them, though not much is known about them. It may be that Daemon has come across one and it's trying to control him. Did you contact his siblings to see if he's with them? He told me that after his mission he was going to check on them." He began to walk out the door, gesturing for Elena to follow him.

"I can't contact Mukuro or Nagi." Elena said as she walked next to him. "I've been trying for the past couple of days. Do you think something has happened to them?"

"I hope not." He pulled out his cell phone and scrolled through his contacts. Selecting one, he held up the phone to his ear. It rang twice.

"_Giotto? Did I do something wrong?!_" Lampo asked hesitantly on the other side of the phone.

The man smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "No, not this time. I think Thanksgiving has come early this year. Could you get G and come to my room? We need to talk."

"_Is my little brother okay?"_

"Yes. We'll talk in my room."

"_Okay. We should be there in a few minutes."_-CLICK.

He looked at Elena. "We'll get to the bottom of this." He said with confidence. She nodded. He then scrolled through his contacts again and selected another one. He held the phone to his ear. It rang once.

"_What's up Giotto?" _Cozarto said seriously. "_There is no way you finished your paperwork already."_He added on. Possibly as a joke, but right now was not a joking matter, and so Giotto ignored it.

"I need you to come to my room. We need to discuss something important."

Though he couldn't see the red head he knew he nodded. _"Be there in a few."_-CLICK.

The duo continued to walk down the hall towards Giotto's room. Once there, they entered and waited for the three they were expecting.

…

As they had said, Lampo, G, and Cozarto were in Giotto's room within a few minutes. The three knew the situation was serious and seeing Elena in the room made them instantly think it had something to do with Daemon. Elena took great care of him, and when she was extremely worried it was usually Daemon's fault. The three sat down in the sitting area away from the center of the room where Giotto and Elena were already sitting, G and Cozarto next to Giotto on the large sofa while Lampo took the chair opposite from Elena's chair.

"I've called you three here because I have a mission for you three." Giotto said seriously. "Elena believes Daemon has come across a Hell Ring."

The three gasped. "Seriously?" G said in astonishment. "Those haven't been seen since Primo's time."

Giotto nodded and looked at Elena. She seemed to get the message. "Daemon received a horn shaped ring in the mail a few weeks ago. There wasn't a letter or a note or anything else with the ring. Ever since he received it, he's been acting…weird."

"I haven't noticed anything different." Lampo noted. "He still acts creepy and he still taunts Alaude all the time."

Elena nodded. "It's a hard change to notice. You haven't been with him as long as I have, and even then it took me a few days to notice the change." She shook her head sadly. "It's a dark change."

"So, what are we to do Giotto?" Cozarto asked, looking at his best friend.

The blonde male sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, a habit he developed ever since he moved to Italy. "We're going to Japan. Daemon last said he was going to visit his younger siblings. They're currently staying in Kokuyo, which is between Namimori and Shimon. We're going to stay in the Vongola house prepared in Namimori."

"And while we're there we're going to visit our family, right?" Lampo asked hopefully, wanting to see his little brother.

Giotto nodded. "It would be suspicious if we didn't. Plus, I've missed Tsu-kun so much!" He said the last part childishly.

Everyone in the room giggled for a moment. The laughter then died out and everyone then returned to their serious attitude. Giotto said, "Really, though, our main priority is to find Daemon and confirm if the ring he posses is truly a hell ring. If it is then we will have to confiscate it and seal it within the Vongola vault." Every nodded in agreement. "Elena, Cozarto, Lampo and I will go to Japan." He looked at G. "Can you help keep down the fort here? I'm going to contact my father and ask if he can help as well."

G just waved him off. "Please, I can take care of this place without his help. Just make sure you let Alaude know what's going on or he'll beat your ass."

Giotto nodded in agreement. "I will."

…

The four boarded the private Vongola jet, their suitcases already packed a few minutes ago. After taking care to call Alaude and let him know the situation, they took off for Japan. They had decided to not contact anyone until they were in Namimori and were able to meet them personally. They didn't want anyone to catch on to what was going on. When they arrived they were going to settle down in the Vongola house and wait until the next day to see their family. By then their jetlag should be gone. After they meet with their family for a bit they would set off to Kokuyo to search for Daemon. They believed this plan was quite solid.

They had no idea of what was to come.


End file.
